Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono 'is developed by '''Activision ', '''Nickelodeon Games and Level-5. And is published by Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch, Nickelodeon, Creepypasta, Marvel vs Capcom and Skylanders and is a Wii U exclusive. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are not only causing major rifts in time and space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds; but her brother Chrono Sapien has put a curse on the Skylanders, freezing them in place and turning them wicked!! Now it's up to Jibanyan, Usapyon, Deadpool and Amaterasu to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of Skylands, Marvel, Capcom and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 26 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The last six are as followed: Nintendo, Horrorpasta and Nickelodeon. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 26 characters per battle class. Ten of them return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombarder, Whippersnapper, Shapeshifter and Alchemist. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes as well as new villain senseis! Two of the last ones are guest stars from Nintendo Franchises while the last four are characters from Horror films, Creepypastas and Nickelodeon! Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) - "Feel the burn!!" #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) - "The devil within!!" #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) - "It's Feeding Time! #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) - "I am a cat and I like it like that!" #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I'm cuckoo for clobbering!!" #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) - "Abrupt and ready to erupt!!" #Saki-chan (Eerie Tribe) - "Stand next to my fire!" #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) - "You won't like me when I'm angry!!" #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) - "Unkeen and mean!" #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) - "All hands on deck!!" #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) - "This is what awesome looks like!" #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"A thorn in evil's behind!!" #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) -"Hulk Smash!!" #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Cat's outta the bag!" #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) -"Ruling with an iron fist!" #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) -"I am one with evil!!" #Wolfsbane (Marvel Eerie Tribe) - "Prepare to cry WOLF!!" #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) - "Standby all clear!" #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) - "We are Venom, hear us roar!!" #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) -"Come closer, I don't bite..." #Mario (Nintendo Brave Tribe) - "It's-a me, Mario!" #???? (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #Lynn Loud (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) -"Loud and Proud!" #Little Mac (Nintendo Tough Tribe) - (Note: He doesn't talk, so his coach does the Sensei bonus quote) #Springtrap (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) -"Let's Spring into Action!" #???? (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #Camellia (Brave Tribe) -"Flower Power!" #Tengu (Mysterious Tribe) -"Blowing in the wind!" #Frazzel (Tough Tribe) -"The old razzle Frazzel!" #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) -"May the Hose be with you!" #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nature Calls!" #Poofessor (Shady Tribe) -"The deuce is loose!" #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I am all the rage!" #Whisper (Slippery Tribe) - "At your service!" #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) - "Dun dun DUNNNNNN!!!!!!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Scarlet Witch (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Dhalsim (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) - "Don't be so stiff, let's have some fun!" #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Loki (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Lip (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #Candyman (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) -"Bee afraid, Bee very afraid!!" #Patrick Star (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature laugh #Ashley and Red (Nintendo Charming Tribe) -"Hocus Pocus!" #???? (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #Skye (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) -"Let's take to the sky!" Smashers #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) #Master Oden (Mysterious Tribe) #Gilgaros (Tough Tribe) #Swelterrier (Charming Tribe) #Ol' Saint Trick (Heartful Tribe) #Slimamander (Shady Tribe) #Eye Five (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Talk to the hand!" #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Brace for the Mace!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Yumigami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Laura Matsuda (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #K. K. Slider (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #Turkie (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) #King Dedede (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Sam (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) -"Bow before my bow!" #Hunter the Cheetah (Mysterious Tribe) -"Hunt or be Hunted!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Spoilerina (Charming Tribe) - "Spin and spoil!" #Hungramps (Heartful Tribe) - "Feed a fever, starve a cold!" #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) -"Divide and conquer!!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Amp it up!" #Unkaind (Wicked Tribe) #Cross Crow (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) - "Cross Crow on the go!" #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Gekigami (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Hawkeye (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) #King K. Rool (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) Knight #Shogunyan (Brave Tribe) -"Beware of the blade!" #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shine like a star!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mr. Crabbycat (Charming Tribe) -"School is in Session!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Cold Cavalier Chill (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Stay cool!" #Toiletta (Eerie Tribe) #Takoyakid (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Zero (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Arthur (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Jason Voorhees (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #Meta Knight (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #Mike the Knight (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) Quickshot #Nikuyaki (Brave Tribe) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) -"I'll be back!" #Gunslinger Trigger Happy (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Gold, No Glory!" #Sheep Creep (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Baaaack, baby!" #USApyon (Shady Tribe) #Dandoodle (Eerie Tribe) -"Fabulous!" #Dinoshi (Slippery Tribe) #Mad Kappa (Wicked Tribe) -"Don't get Mad, GET EVEN!!!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spider-Ham (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Chun-Li (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"You ready for me?" #Iron Mouse (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #B. Bonnie Hood (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Jill Valentine (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Brave Tribe) #Ash Williams (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) -"Groovy!" #???? (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) #Duck Hunt Dog (Nintendo Tough Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) Sentinels #Sushiyama (Brave Tribe) #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Art of War!" #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Count Cavity (Shady Tribe) #Insomni (Eerie Tribe) #The Gulper (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Bit of more then they can chew!" #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Waka (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Sentinel (Marvel Tough Tribe) #SonSon (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Frank West (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #Leatherface (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) Ninjas #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) -"Taking pride in my work!" #???? (Charming Tribe) #Supoor Hero (Heartful Tribe) #Nimble Ninja Stealth Elf (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Silent, but Deadly!" #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) -"Hog wild!" #Mermaidyn (Slippery Tribe) #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) #Nightshade (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Dark days ahead!" #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) -"Strider Hiryu, ready for battle!" #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Elektra (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Tachigami (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Psylocke (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Firebrand (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Dark Dizzy (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"Getting dizzy are we??" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Isabelle (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #Leprechaun (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) -"As Good as Gold!" #Farmer Yumi (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) -"Fork it over!" #???? (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Rap Rat (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) -"History in the makin', and I'm yours for the takin'!" #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) Bazookers #???? (Brave Tribe) #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Count Zapaway (Shady Tribe) -"No remote to see! So there's no TV!" #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Rest for the Wicked!" #Shrook (Slippery Tribe) #Untidy (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Iron Man (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Rom (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Nemesis T-Type (Capcom Shady Tribe) - "S.T.A.R.S...." #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Bubble Crab (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Vile (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Nabbit (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #Laughing Jill (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #Chase (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) -"Chase is on the Case!" #???? (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Miss Leach (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) -"Brats beware!!" #Kyubi (Mysterious Tribe) - "Nine tails are better then one!" #Brawl & Chain (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's hug it out!" #Faux Kappa (Charming Tribe) #Scarasol (Heartful Tribe) -"Beware the parasol!!" #Eyesoar (Shady Tribe) -"Eye see all!!" #Tenparunba (Eerie Tribe) #Reef Rumbler Riptide (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Go Fish!" #Scaremaidyn (Wicked Tribe) #Android Yamada (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spiderman (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!" #Frost Walrus (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Kitty Pryde (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Vega (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Crimson Helm (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Freddy Kruger (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #Clockwork (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Illoo, Elloo and Alloo (Mysterious Tribe) #Robokyubi, Robovenoct and Robonyan U (Tough Tribe) #Komasan, Komajiro and KK Brothers (Charming Tribe) #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) -"The dancing trio, 10 outta 10!" #Practical Joker Funny Bone, Soul Snacker Ghost Roaster and Frightful Stead Fright Rider (Shady Tribe) -"I Have a Bone to Pick!" "No Chain, No Gain!" "Fear the Spear!" #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) -"Ah Ah Ah..." "That's snot it!" "Nosiree Bob!" #Noko, Bloominoko and Pandanoko (Slippery Tribe) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlo (Wicked Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Kyokugami (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Brave Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Tough Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Time to take Flight!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Fix is In!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Hobgobbler (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Deviloette (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #The Tall Man (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #B3-NK1 (Brave Tribe) #Dreamcatcher (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) #Tuned Up Toy Wind-Up (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"All Wound Up!" #Benzaiten (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Venoct (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Deadpool (Marvel Brave Tribe) -"What was I supposed to say again? Eh, doesn't matter!" #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Hsien-Ko (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Link (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #BEN Drowned (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) -"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" #Tracker (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) -"I'm All Ears!" #Mr. Game and Watch (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Predator (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) Four Leggers Four Leggers are all walk and all action! Making them use their teeth, head and anything else! #Slumberhog (Brave Tribe) #Kuchisuberashi (Mysterious Tribe) #Mistank (Tough Tribe) #Lava Slobber Hot Dog (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Smashibull (Heartful Tribe) #Negasus (Shady Tribe) #Manjimutt (Eerie Tribe) #Slobbertrap (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) #Destructibull (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Amaterasu (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Black Panther (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Toad (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #Cujo (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Grinny the Cat (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) Shielder Shielders have high defense and protect their teammates from damage! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Shield Shredder (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The best defense is a good offense!" #Noway (Tough Tribe) -"No way!" #Shmoopie (Charming Tribe) -"Forgive me like donuts!" #???? (Heartful Tribe #Yoink (Shady Tribe) -"No take backs!" #Specter Shield and Sword Chop Chop (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Slice and Dice!" #Zuma (Slippery Tribe) -"Weady, Set, Get Wet!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Captain America (Marvel Brave Tribe) -"Avengers, Assemble!" #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) Speed Demons Speed Demons drive vehicles to leave their enemies in the dust! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Failian (Mysterious Tribe) -"Psyche! Bleh!" #Turbo Charge Tread Head (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Tread and shred!" #Nekidspeed (Charming Tribe) -"Faster then the speed of shoe!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Shrednaught (Shady Tribe) -"Shreddy, set, go!!" #Rawry (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Wheel Gator (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Akira Kazama (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Goose Rider (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Ghost Rider (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"The day of judgement is upon you, evil!" #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Brave Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #Daring Danny X (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) -"Daring Danny rides again!" #???? (Nintendo Tough Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) Bombarders Bombarders use explosives to destroy both objects and enemies with explosive excellence! #Chef Pepper Jack (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Spice things Up! #Everest (Mysterious Tribe) -"Ice and Snow, I'm ready to go!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mighty Dog (Charming Tribe) #Elder Bloom (Heartful Tribe) #Gutsy Bones (Shady Tribe) #Boombastic Boomer (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Madmunch (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Bakugami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Green Goblin (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #Xenomorph (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) Whippersnappers Whippersnappers unleash rapid melee damage with strips of leather and lace! #Cold Fused Smolderdash (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"A Blaze of Glory!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Sailornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Time to set sail!" #Grubsnitch (Heartful Tribe) -"It's just a bite!" #Dimmy (Shady Tribe) -"It's OK, it's OK, don't worry about me." #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Slurpent (Slippery Tribe) -"Tongues are made for Twistin'!" #Kaos' Mom (Wicked Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Mother of all Eeeevil!!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Poison (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Doctor Octopus (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Pinhead (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) Shapeshifters Shapeshifters can change forms from their normal form, into powerful destructors that can deal maximum damage and are invulnerable to attacks and traps!! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Arcane Animal Voodood (Mysterious Tribe) -"Axe First, Questions Later!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Nurarihyon (Shady Tribe) #Chomp Chest (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"You can't handle the tooth!" #McKraken (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Yami (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Abyss (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Midna (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #The Thing (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #Shantae (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Slenderman (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) Alchemists Alchemists use potions, creatures and spells to make mincemeat out of their foes! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Tussle Sprout (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's even the spore!" #Okurairi (Tough Tribe) #Pandora (Charming Tribe) - "What's in the box??" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Professor Zero (Shady Tribe) -"Doctor's orders...." #Popping Mad Pop Fizz (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Motion of the Potion!" #S.V. Snaggerjag (Slippery Tribe) -"Catch of the Day!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Pennywise the Clown (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) Lord Enma Lord Enma is the king of all Yo-kai! And he is available as a free character by preordering him at GameStop! He is a master of all battleclasses and a must have for fans of Yo-kai Watch! His catchphrase is "Hail to the king!" Rookie-Giest Training Bonuses Similar to the Sensei+Imaginator bonuses, each Sensei in game will unlock exclusive gear for each of the battle classes in game. Brawlers #Sgt. Burly (Ultimate Brawler Weapon: Burly's Gloves from Sgt. Burly and Epic Headgear: Sporty Sue's Spectacles Shrine Reward) #Komashura (Rare Headgear: Komashura's Flames from Komashura and Komainu Knuckledusters Shrine Reward) #Techical Knockout Terrafin (Ultimate Backpack: Dirt Sharkfin from Techincal Knockout Terrafin and TKO Gloves Shrine Reward) #Jibanyan (Epic Headgear: Next HarMEOWny Headband from Jibanyan and Epic Brawler Weapon: Paws of Fury Shrine Reward) Alt Decos Characters TBA List of Levels TBA Adventure Packs There are a total of ten adventure packs in the game, and you can also revisit past adventure packs from past games! #Killer Kindergarten (Contains: Mr. Crabbycat, Charming Tribe Creation Cube and Killer Kindergarten Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) (Soul Gem: ????) #Candle Cove (Contains: Sailornyan, Eerie Tribe Creation Cube and Candle Cove Level Piece) (Enemies: Baseball Boy, Blind Maiden, Bug-Eyed Coat Hanger) (Bosses: Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler, The Skin Taker, Zalgo) (Soul Gem: S.S. Mothership Sailornyan) #???? (Contains: ????) (Enemies: ????) (Soul Gem: ????) #Ghastly Garden (Contains: Elder Bloom, Heartful Tribe Creation Cube and Ghastly Garden Level Piece) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? List of Enemies This is a list of the enemies you face on your quest to save each world and stop Chrono's and Masktress' plans to mess up all of time and space! Arkeyans *Arkeyan Barrelbot *Arkeyan Blaster *Arkeyan Bomber *Arkeyan Crackler *Arkeyan Defender *Arkeyan Duelist *Arkeyan Hammah *Arkeyan Jouster *Arkeyan Knuckleduster *Arkeyan Rip-Rotor *Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut *Arkeyan Slamshock *Arkeyan Sniper *Arkeyan Ultron *Blaze Brewer Chompies *Armored Chompy (Description: A Chompy with armor on. Despite their upgrade, their gear can be instantly knocked off with any attack.) *Bone Chompy (Description: An undead Chompy that only appears in spooooky areas. One of them is an excellent healer, who even created his own hospital that can heal any wounds!) *Bonehead Chompy (Description: Unlike their original cousins, Bonehead Chompies wear helmets that make them harder to defeat!) *Chompy (Description: A familiar in the Skylanders series, all they do is rush at you with their teeth; and are easily defeated by any attack!) *Chompy Blitzbloom (Description: These Chompies are faster then Nekidspeed and attack twice as fast! Hope you have a Skylander that can control time!) *Chompy Boomblossom (Description: The Chompy version of a bomb. They'll try to take you down with you, but just move when they fling themselves at you!) *Chompybot 9000 (Description: A robot designed by Chompies, for Chompies! It fire additional Chompies that can be a real pain in your behind!) *Chompy Pastepetal (Description: A Chompy that is surrounded by strange yellow goo. When they're defeated, they spilt into smaller versions of themselves!) *Chompy Pods (Description: The main multipliers of Chompies everywhere! They come in many different forms and always spawn the Chompies of their colors!) *Chompy Powerhouses (Description: Chompies in armor and rule with iron fists!) *Crunchers (Description: Unlike their cousins, Cruchers bite and won't let go! If they get on ya, just shake them off!) *Frigid Chompy (Desciption: A Chompy infused with the element of ice! If they bite you, you'll get frozen over!) *Goo Chompy (Description: A Chompy made up of super sticky goo. Try not to get stuck in it's puddle! *Mega Chompies (Description: Chompies of the future, these guys can split into other species of Chompies!) *Root Runner (Description: This thing spawns and runs away so that it can spawn another day! Destory it before it gets away!) Cyclopses *Armored Mohawks *Axecutioners *Bag O' Booms *Coldspear Cyclops *Cyclops Brawlbuckler *Cyclops Choppers *Cyclops Chuckers *Cyclops Dragons *Cyclops Gazermage *Cyclops Mammoths *Cyclops Sleetthrowers *Cyclops Snowblasters *Cyclops Spinners *Electroclopses *Furyclopses *Mohawk Cyclopses *Ocu Shocks *Snowclopses *Timidclopses *Twistpick Cyclopses Evilized Species *Evilized Blockerbirds *Evilized Boghogs *Evilized Chillydogs *Evilized Dragonbunnies *Evilized Gobblepods *Evilized Kangarats *Evilized Rain Fishes *Evilized Screechers *Evilized Snowrollers *Evilized Sugarbats Fiendish Flora Plant Warriors (Description: Not much is known about these Venus Flytrap like creatures, but they apparently attack with drills and teeth!) *Tulip-O-Terror (Description: These pretty little petals were once apart of Mayor Goodway's garden; until they were exposed to the t-Virus that was thrown in the center of the garden! Now they serve the CRIME BOKAN as their army of Swashbucklers for the Life element! Knocking them out of their evil trance will do it justice!) Greebles *Bubba Greebs *Crystal Masters (Description: Greebles that uses staffs that are filled with Petrified Darkness. They use these staffs to turn innocent species and people into evil monsters that serve the darkness!) *Food Thief (Description: These types of Greebles only appear in arena battles during bonus rounds, they drop food and tons of money when defeated; but they won't be round for long! So be sure to stop them before they escape!) *Greeble Blunderblusses *Greeble Ironclads *Greeble Screwballs *Greeble (Description: Hailing from the Cloudbreak Islands, these beings aren't really evil as they are really mischievous) *Greeble Heavers *Pirate Powderkeg *Pirate Slamspin Spiders *Fat Belly Spiders (Description: These things power eat in order to gain invulnerability, but when they spit out their goo they are wide open to damage!) *Gargantula (Description: The biggest spider in all of Skylands. She often woos men with her seductive charm; and by that we mean her spider string to trap them in webs!) *Moon Widows (Description: These sticky and poisonus arachnids leave behind webs as strong as steel. Wiggle out of them to escape!) *Skitterboom (Description: They skitter and explode, what else is there to know?) *Spiderling (Description: These little creeps only appear in caves and haunted houses, they are as weak as Chompies though. So don't worry if your surrounded by them!) *Spider Spitters (Description: These pod like beings spit out spiders, destroy them to stop the spitting!) Spell Punks *Air Spell Punk *Brave Spell Punk *Charming Spell Punk *Dark Spell Punk *Earth Spell Punk *Eerie Spell Punk *Fire Spell Punk *Heartful Spell Punk *Life Spell Punk *Light Spell Punk *Magic Spell Punk *Mysterious Spell Punk *Shady Spell Punk *Slippery Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Tough Spell Punk *Time Spell Punk *Undead Spell Punk *Water Spell Punk *Wicked Spell Punk Wicked Servants *Riotwig aka Geki Dragon Kai (Description: Firewig has gone Wicked! He's responsible for causing people to go into a frenzied rage whenever someone hurts someone's prized toy or family members! Better be careful, cause this thing packs a punch!) List of Bosses These things are more powerful then enemies, so be careful! Story Mode Bosses TBA Adventure Pack Bosses #Leatheross (Boss of Killer Kindergarten) #Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler (Mid-Boss of Candle Cove) #The Skin Taker (Boss of Candle Cove) #Zalgo (True Boss of Candle Cove) #???? #Audrey III (Boss of Ghastly Garden) Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles. English Voice Actors *Alicyn Packard: Buchinyan (Jibanyan's half), Dame Dedtime, Dracunyan, Gin, Jibanyan, Komajiro, KJ, Melrose Stewart, Rhyth, Susan Siren, Wiglin *Andrea Libman: Laughing Jill *Brent Pendergrass: B3-NK1, Blazion, Bloominoko, Faux Kappa, Mad Kappa, Noko, Nosirs, Pandanoko, Roughraff, Reuknight, Sgt. Burly, Slicenrice, Sproink, Steppa, Summoner *Brittney Snow: Splat *Dave Mallow: Akuma *Gavin Hammon: Nightshade *GJ Bowes: Felicia, Laura Matsuda *Jenn Wong: Spoilerina *Jim Ward: Sentinel *Joey D' Auria: Buchinyan (Whisper's half), Illoo, Master Nyada, Robonyan, Robonyan F, Robonyan U, Robonyan USA, The Laughingstock, Whisper *Johhny Yong Bosch: Hovernyan, Nate, Pirate Percy, Zero *Kari Wahlgren: Jill Valentine, Tessa *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Amaterasu, Chun-Li, Janice Stewart *Melissa Hutchison: Hidabat, Komasan, Kin, Kyubi, Mercy Nursey, Robokyubi *Meyer DeLeeuw: Darthaniel, Moximus N, Nathaniel *Nolan North: Child Deadpool, Deadpool, Firebrand, Horace Horrible, Serious Deadpool, Skin Taker *Paul Greenberg: Amingo, Bronzlo, Dandoodle, Elder Bloom, Hungramps, Manjimutt, Salty Jojo *Steven Blum: Chop Chop, Taskmaster, Vulture, Wolverine *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Punk Shock, Tron Bonne *TJ Rotolo: Frank West *TJ Storm: Strider Hiryu *Travis Willingham: Buzz, Doom Stone, Eyebrawl, Poppy, Springtrap Japanese Voice Actors *Aoi Yuki: Inaho Misora *Aya Endo: K-Koma, K-Jiro, Komajiro, Komasan, Insomni, Supoor Hero *Kataoka Ainosuke VI: Dame Dedtime *Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon *Miho Hino: Tengu *motsu: Sgt. Burly *Naoki Bando: Manjimutt, Master Nyada, Pride Shrimp, Robonyan, Robonyan F *Romi Park: Nathaniel *Ryohei Kimura: Lord Enma *Tomokazu Seki: Buchinyan (Whisper's half) Whisper *Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan *Yuko Sasamoto: Blazion, Dracunyan, Noko, Pandanoko, Swelterrier, Venoct *Yuya Murakami: Sproink Nin-Trophies *Hero of all Worlds: Collect all Trophies